Read All About It Chapter One Larry
by Must-Love-Tomlinson
Summary: Larry Stylinson/Niam
1. Chapter 1

**READ ALL ABOUT IT Chapter One**  
"EXTRA EXTRA Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson cought kissing in an alley way Read the Headliner newspaper on everybodys doorstep on what had happened on pricisissly at June 10th 2012 at atleast 7am on a Friday morning but who knew one paper could lead to drama for the boys and managment"Said Anne Junes the Sunday Morning News lady along with her costar Jeremy Franks who was shaking his head for the poor boys..  
*FLIP*  
"WHAT THE HELL"cussed Simon Cowell head of the One Direction managment said while staring at three speechless boys while two of them were looking rather ashamed of themselves,"Want to explane what this is about hmm, Louis and Harry" the two boys looked up a frown on there faces they hadnt even looked at eachother that morning but soon they shared a quick glance then a sigh was heard from the Doncaster boys lips while he spoke his voice cracking a bit "S Simon…It's all my fault I k kissed Harry in the ally way I couldnt take it any more!"  
while Louis told this, a few tears streamed down the curly haired boys cheeks at his best friends words he was taking the blame even though if it was actaully Harrys fault…  
*FLASHBACK*  
Harry had a grin on his face while he pulled Louis into the dark ally,he was finally going to admit his feelings to his best friend!When the reached a bit deeper in it,Harry shoved Louis into the wall his hands on Louis sides holding him there but Louis was rather confuzed at his friends actions till he looked Harry in his green eyes he saw it he saw what the Cheshire boy had been hiding from him,his eyes were filled up with Lust,want,and Love!But why would Harry want him like this suddenly he felt Harry nuzzle his noes they breathing mixing together the sweet smell of alchohol in there breaths from finally Harry spoke after a long stillness of silence a smile growing on his plump lips "Louis I can't hide my feelings anymore I have to tell you my feelings for you before it drives me mad!"Louis was a bit confuzed he tilted his head to side like a dog till suddenly a gasp was let from the Doncaster boys lips as Harry suddenly scooched closer to him,his nails dug into his said while he looked down then soon Harry spoke again "I I'm in love with you Louis Willam Tomlinson,I think your amazing,funny,charming,& incredably hot" this made Louis's eyes go wide they grew even wider when Harry pressed his lips to his kissing him with passion and so much love suddenly Louis slowly started kissing him back his arms snaking around Harrys neck his nails pulling Harrys was shocked that his best friend was kissing him back but at the same time soo pleased and excited..sadly the two boys never heard the clicking up the camero from the paparazzie at all..  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
Suddenly Harry shouted "ITS MY FAULT SIMON!" four heads turned his way a frown on each face while Simon raised an eyebrow then Harry explaned that he kissed Louis..but Simon was still pissed about the whole situation..  
It was going to be a long day..


	2. Chapter 2

READ ALL ABOUT IT..Chapter Two

**It was going to be a long day..**

"What?"Said a very angerd Simon while staring shocked at the curly haird lad who had just admited he kissed Louis not the other way Harry gulped and nearly chocked on his tears as he cried "I kissed Louis..cause i i im in love with him!" at first the Cheshire boy thought that is band mates would be angerd except they werent "HAH I TOLD YOU SO!"shouted Niall while dancing around the room shouting "LARRY IS REAL,LARRY IS REAL,LARRY IS REAL" his little chant made both Louis & Harry blushed a deep red then Niall said "LIAM WE DONT HAVE TO HIDE US ANYMORE!"then suddenly Niall grabs Liam by his shoulders and kisses him deeply till a whistle to stop was heard from the angerd Simon who looked like he wanted to blow up! Then Simon told the boys that they couldnt be with eachother he said that it would everything this actually made Harry a bit mad so he shouted "WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO LOVE WHO EVER WE WANT TO LOVE NO MATTER WHAT GENDER WE ARE PLUS THE FANS SHOULD EXCEPT US FOR WHO WE ARE!" the boys were shocked at Harrys yell he had never really yelled like this before except when he found out that people were making fun of Louis & Niall…  
**A/N:Hii my beautiful Larry&Niam Lovers well sorry its short but I promise you it will grow!(:**

**Check Out These Other Series made by Moii(:**  
_*Beneath His Sleeves_  
_*Why Dont You Love Me?_  
_*T.E.E.N.A.G.E.R.S_

:


End file.
